Archer BMR
Archer BMR, also known simply as Archer, are a team featured in Motorsport Manager, based in the United Kingdom. Run by James Arnold, Archer are among the younger teams in the European Racing Series, but are considered to be fairly stable ahead of the first season. Background A team that have been developing at a fair rate over previous seasons, Archer begin the first season with a combination of both potential and experience, with two evenly matched drivers gapped by twelve years. It would not be a surprise to some if Archer challenged for the title in the ERS during the first year of a career, although a new manager is expected to ensure that the team continue to climb up the order within the series. Starting Stats Archer are not the best equipped team at the start of a new career mode, but have the capability to improve throughout the season, with a £1,000,000 starting budget. The drivers and staff should require little attention, while the team possess the joint highest factory in the ERS at level two. Headquarters The Archer HQ is ranked above average in the ERS, largely due to prior investment into a level two Factory, although the Design Centre is still at level one. The team also starts the first season with a level one Staff Centre, which will allow the staff to develop throughout the season. Drivers The team start with two equally matched drivers: Mustafa El Sadat and Alex Rogers. Yet, although both are rated at 2.2/5 stars, El Sadat is only 22, with the potential to improve to 3.2 stars given time. Rogers, by contrast, starts the season aged 34 and has already peaked in his ability, meaning that the team will have to invest in a replacement. Reserve driver Peter Young is deemed to have little potential, and at 31 is nearing the end of his career. Car Archer have produced the eighth best car in the ERS field for the start of the first season, which has the potential to be pushed to being above average with investment. The car is rated seventh in terms of its gearbox, brakes and suspension, while the engine is some way off the series average, only marginally better than those of ZRT Autosport. The chassis is not the strongest, rated at 1 star for tyre heating, wear and fuel efficiency, although improvability is ranked at 1.8/5. Staff Like their driver lineup, Archer have a mix of youth and experience among their Race Mechanics, who both start the season at just over 1 star in ability. Johnny Jenkinson is the younger, and stronger, of the two, potentially getting to a rating of 3.2 stars, while Stephanie Thomas can achieve 2.2 stars after a few years. Lead Designer has reached his peak at 2.5 stars, but suits the team's desire for stability. Chairman James Arnold is fairly confident of the team claiming eighth, although does not believe that a sixth place finish is out of question. Sponsors Archer start the first campaign with a marketability rating of 31.3%, around average for a team in the ERS. The team also possess two sponsors at the start of the new season, Golden Tiger Bank and Sheikh Airways, which fill one slot apiece in the race bonus and fixed payment slots. Archer also have one offer on the table at the start of the new campaign. Strategy Trivia Category:Teams Category:European Racing Series